Timeline
This is the Timeline for the Remnants of Humanity scenario. Pre-Asteroid 1949 * NATO is formed. 2001 * Shanghai Pact is formed. 2018 * New Islamic Alliance is formed, due to growing threats from US President Donald Trump against Islam. 2041 * Tensions between NATO, the Shanghai Pact and the New Islamic Alliance rise to an all-time high. 2042 * World War III starts with Syria declaring war on Israel, as well as Iran declaring war on the Eurasian Union. A three-way world war is started. 2043 * The Nuclear Exchange. The Eurasian Union, NATO and the New Islamic Alliance fire nuclear weapons at each other. 4.8 billion people, around half the 2040 human population, dies in the nuclear blasts and the resulting fallout. * The Eurasian Union is invaded by NATO and the New Islamic Alliance. * Fearing an apocalypse that would wipe out the human population, the USA, Germany, France, China, the Eurasian Union, Iran and India choose 1,200 people each to establish a colony on Mars, so humanity will not be at risk if the human race is annihilated. This project was coordinated with the leaders of these nations, and was called Operation Safe Haven. 2044 * As a last-ditch effort to save the country, the Eurasian Union fires a 12 kilometer long and 17 kilometer wide asteroid on the city of Atlanta, Georgia (where the US government was moved to after the Nuclear Exchange). This creates a crater that engulfs most of the Southeastern US, and kills 99.95% of the remaining human population, as well as forcing 92% of all species into extinction. Post-Asteroid 2044 * Human only survive in Tibet, Siberia, the Sahara, the Outback, the Amazon, and small populations scattered in other places around Europe, Asia, Africa and South America south of the Amazon. The asteroid blast killed nearly every living thing in the Americas north of the Amazon, leaving a bare wasteland in its wake. * Civilization on Earth breaks down after the asteroid strike, and the only human civilization anywhere is on the Martian colonies of Operation Safe Haven. * The coming of the Asteroid is recognized as the end of the Anthropocene Epoch and the Cenozoic Era. The world enters the Apocalyptocene Epoch and the Neocene Era. * The nuclear winter from the Nuclear Exchange combines with the dust and soot from the Asteroid, causing a New Ice Age. 2047 * The United Confederation of Mars is formed. 2053 * Vladimir Shenchenko,a priest from Cherkasy, Ukraine, starts preaching that the Asteroid was sent by God to pay for the sins of humanity, and so is considered holy. He converts many survivors to a new religion, Galacticism. 2057 * The entire Ukrainian survivor population is now Galacticist. 2098 * Belarus, Poland, the Baltic states, Romania, and parts of Russia and Turkey have converted to Galacticism. 2167 * Human population surpasses 5 million. 2259 * The Kingdom of Ruthenia is formed. *Vandaysia is formed. 2716 *Vandaysia collapses, after almost half a century. It is replaced by the of Federal Spacefaring Union of Australia. 2792 * All nations of Earth unite to form the Confederation of Sol. However, it is short-lived due to protests. 2833 * The Confederation of Sol dissolves due to internal conflict. 3010 * Life begins repopulating Atlanta Bay, the bay that resulted from the Asteroid crater. 3046 * The human population reaches pre-World War III levels. Category:Timeline